Dream of the Golden Dragon
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Persona 4 fanfiction. NaotoxYu. Telling the story of Naoto's recovery after being pulled from the TV world, her dreams of the golden dragon, and her relationship with its master. Cross-posted between here and Persona sections of the site.
1. Initial Dream

Author's note: I've never written (well, never published) a Persona 4 fanfiction before. I picked this because I began writing this not long after the game a second time through. I remembered feeling Naoto was the first character I could relate to. I grew up without many friends, and suffering with socially anxiety disorder. But enough self-pity.

I hope you enjoy, read and review :) it's a bit of a welcome change to my Ace Attorney works!

* * *

She did not remember much of the fight. Her shadow, she remembered that _child_ well enough, she then remembered a monsterous pair of beasts, they came from Yu-kun. There could have been more from him, but both were positioned defensively around her, not him.

The first, she was sure was a tiger. Byakko, she thought it responded to that name. The others all had these weird creatures too, but they were positioned above or beside their summoners, Byakko, even when generating almighty bursts of flame never once moved from the position curled instinctively around her. Why? Did it, or her senpai see her as weak? A child. _I am no child!_

She remembered a stab of pain as she felt something pull at her from deep inside, it was all of a sudden hot around her. Was her shadow doing something? She couldn't tell, her eyes weren't opening very easily anymore. There was an ear splitting roar, breaking the air around her.  
"Kohyru!" She heard her senpai, and barely managed to respond to the new sensation around her. It was cold, scaley, like a lizard.

Her eyes opened one more time before she remembered waking in front of her child form again, apologizing to the others and realising they now knew everything she hid deep inside. Whilst she strained against the golden backdrop now tightly wound around her, engulfing her in the colour. She felt the brush of whiskers and a low growl, barely able to make out what now faced her as it blew smoke at her, as if checking her consciousness.  
"D-dragon?" She felt its head pull away from her, it was obviously being summoned by its master.

-x-x-

"I am ok, Rise-san please!" She kept trying to pull away from the grip of the girls, Rise in particular was clinging to her tight, cutting slightly into her shoulder. "Loosen your grip!" They hadn't noticed him quietly following behind until Naoto had finally broken free of Yukiko and Rise and fallen straight back onto her ass – almost. He had managed to push against her back and suspended her slightly from the floor, balancing precariously on her feet.  
"Yu-kun!" She almost tried to pull forward, knowing she did not have the energy to keep her balance that way either.  
"What are you doing here senpai?" Rise asked, a gleeful admiration in her eyes.  
"Here, I'll help you up." He reached his other hand over Naoto, as she reached out to grab it, he braced himself to let go of her back and hoist her to her feet, she stumbled unsteadily, clinging to the hand that he held just a few inches above her head.

"Thank you." She loosened one arm from his grip, which Yukiko took over her shoulders.  
"Senpai, you didn't answer me!" Rise pouted as she reached to take Naoto's still extended arm from Yu.  
"N-no!" She pulled back, further into Yu. "You'll cut my shoulder again." Her stumbling had caused her to tilt slightly again, his immediate reaction was to reach in front of her and around her waist. She squirmed uncomfortably. "If you're going to help me then do what Yu is doing." Even as exhausted as she was, she would not be vulnerable.

"To answer your question Rise, I live near the apartment Naoto-kun" He paused a brief moment. "Naoto-san, sorry, lives."  
"How did you know that?" She struggled.  
"You walk the same direction as me every morning." He remarked cooly.  
"Why live in an apartment when your grampa lives in town?" Yukiko asked, noticing Naoto's body was getting limper, the last of her energy draining away. "I-I'm sorry, this is no time for questions."

She was barely conscious by the time they reached the apartment building.  
"2-A, keys…in…pocket…" Her head was rolling forward, she was exhausted.  
"Senpai, she's falling asleep." He hoped she wouldn't hate him for his next choice, they placed her down on a bench nearby and he reached down and tried to support her in a bridal-style carry hold to let her sleep.  
"I don't-!" She tried to object but fell into sleep long before she had a chance to fight him back.  
"Can you reach her keys?" He shifted his hand slightly to allow Yukiko access to her pocket.  
"I have them."

"Wow, Shirogane-san must come from a rich family!" Rise marvelled at the (thankfully) empty lobby. "Aw I wish I lived somewhere like this." She sulked.  
"She lives with her grampa on the Shirogane Estate normally, right?" Yukiko mused. "If it's where I think it is, her grandfather is certainly wealthy."  
"My arms are getting tired, can we just get her to her room?" She was surprisingly light, but he too was tired from the TV World, she felt far heavier to fatigued muscles.

He placed her down on her bed at Yukiko's instruction, he didn't feel welcome in this room, it was her room, her bedroom.  
"We should leave her to sleep." He remarked, grimacing at the invasion of her privacy.  
"Shouldn't we at least change her into pyjamas first?" Rise asked.  
"No. Let her sleep."  
"But senpai-!" She went to protest until Yukiko waved her off.  
"She's fine, look, she's already settling down."

"We should leave a note with her when she wakes up. Just to let her know."  
"Senpai, she has a notebook on the counter here. It looks like she uses it to note down telephone chats. Write it on here." Rise handed him a pen and paper.

_I took a set of spare keys, yours are in the bowl by the door. Let your grampa know you're ok when you wake in a few hours. Get plenty of rest. Call if you need anything._

He signed the bottom of the note and added his phone number.  
"What did you write Senpai!" Rise called too loud, causing a stir in the sleeping Naoto.  
"Quiet Rise-san!" Yukiko scolded. "We'll be off." With a tug, Rise was out of the apartment. He placed the notebook on the empty bedside table next to her phone.

He switched her keys for another in the bowl, took a glance out the door to check nobody was coming, then switched out the lights and locked the door behind himself.

-x-x-

"W-where?" Her head swirled, she could see a small light glowing at her wrist. "Why do I feel so…sick?" She took the effort to heave herself into a position to read her watch. It was 9pm. She reached for her lamp. Moaning with the effort it took to stretch her muscles even that far.

All she managed was a message to her grampa's secretary notifying him of her safe return home. He needn't worry and would be better to continue assisting her grandfather in his work. The level headed man would know to contact the police station and scold them for informing her grandfather she was missing.

She held back the sickness feeling. Letting sleep overtake her once more.

-x-x-

"Naoto-san, how do you feel?" Wherever she was, it was white. Her eyes shot open. Leaning over her was that stupid shadow of hers again.  
"Don't you dare come near me!"  
"Naoto-san? I won't hurt you. I promise." The slightly younger looking Naoto leaned back, slamming herself onto her backside with a hard thud. "You are sleeping, I thought you wanted some company."  
"Company? I just want to rest!" Naoto growled.  
"Oh well Mr. Dragon here said he wanted to see you." The little girl remarked.  
"Dragon?" Naoto turned to face her. "What drago-?"

Behind the white clad Naoto was a large golden dragon, she noticed the long whiskers and the growl. This was the first time she had managed to piece together the brief glimpses she got of this beast to form what looked like a coherent creature. It blew plumes of smoke from its nostrils, which enveloped the shadow Naoto, she would cough but then giggle.  
"He's really cool Naoto-san. He's stopped me being lonely." She giggled, pulling gently at one whisker which had draped over her shoulder as the dragon tilted its head.  
"You _are _most impressive." Naoto remarked. The dragon simply growled.

"I do seem to remember you having a name." Despite being able to clearly identify this was a dream, she could feel a pang of pain in her skull as she tried to recall.  
"Kohyru." It responded, a low rumble shaking through her chest as it did. "Kohyru is my name, young one."  
"I didn't know you had a voice." She responded coolly.  
"I simply have one you feel suitable, but in reality, I do have a voice most like this when communicating with my master. Perhaps some of our residual presence rubbed off on you." It responded.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes, then her temples.  
"I am saying, child, that the communications between my master and I may have been…tapped into by yourself mistakenly."  
"I don't-"  
"I can communicate without words, as can my master. With my contact to you before you lost conscious perhaps you may have felt some of our communication?" It sounded more like a conclusion she could come to, but she did not press this with the creature.

"I trust she has not irritated you." She nodded her head towards her shadow self.  
"I have barely noticed." It rumbled.  
"Why can't I wake?"  
"Exhaustion, not like anything you will have felt before. Master feels it too, as do the others." It responded matter of factly.  
"I will be ok?"  
"Of course. But now you must rest, I suppose I shall stay as long as I can." It began to release smoke far faster than before, making her want to cough. "Do not worry about this little one, she will not anger me."

Darkness surrounded her once more.

* * *

Author's note: It's a bit short, and I already have quite a lot more of this story written. I hope it was ok...this wasn't beta read, since I don't have a beta reader after so long being away.


	2. Naoto's Recovery

A/N: This will be cross posted to the Megami Tensei section of the site too. Anyways, read and enjoy.

* * *

"I heard that Naoto-kun has been found. He returned to his apartment." Dojima responded as his exhausted nephew slammed himself down onto the floor, feeling his lower spine crack as he did.  
"Has he?" He responded sleepily, it took all his effort not to mistakenly say 'she', that was her thing to tell his uncle.  
"He is your friend isn't he? Did he say where he was going before he left?"  
"No, and…Naoto-kun isn't all that friendly with any of us."  
"Hm…you and your friends should visit him." An unusual remark from his uncle.  
"I think Yukiko-san might know where he lives. She's walked home with him for a while." He lied, he didn't want to, but he couldn't say he took Naoto home.

"Like I said, he's a cocky brat, but a good kid." The man shrugged, the effect of the murders showing as he struggled to get his muscles set into a comfortable position.  
"I'll visit before work tomorrow."  
"The hospital?" Dojima asked.  
"Yeah, I shouldn't be there too long, they took on another part timer and he's going to take over some more of the duties. I can decrease my hours."

"What do you use all this money for?" Dojima asked curiously, careful not to get Nanako's attention and assume they were fighting again.  
"I'm saving it. For university." It was a half lie; he saved the money from several of his jobs for his future education but most went onto supplies.  
"Get some rest. You look awful." Dojima laughed. Yu sighed with relief; he had gotten away with it.

As much as he wished he would, he did not settle that night. He was worried for her. He remembered in a casual conversation that her grandfather and his secretary were out of town for six weeks, working on an independent case from the Inaba murders. That had been three weeks ago, hence why she hadn't moved back into the estate yet. He was worried, she would be alone. He could go and look after her for a while, he resolved, until her grandfather undoubtedly finished his case or sent his secretary home early.

-x-x-

She hated herself for not getting out of bed that morning, so when she woke around midday she resolved to at least stretch her legs a little. There were small knots beginning to form in her legs. She had dreamt of Kohyru in the few hours between her first waking and her midday waking. It said nothing, neither did she. They just watched each other, she noted how her shadow self was taking a shine to the creature, before it blew smoke and the scene disappeared once more.

"I need…to change." She had checked her phone to see a message from the secretary saying he would be returning to Inaba ahead of her grandfather, but due to complications in the case it would not be for a while yet. She did not want him to see her in this state, by the time he returned she should at least be able to walk around and feed herself. Well, get to the fridge at least.

Her body was weak, she had barely reached her small chest of drawers before she felt exhausted. She had managed to struggle into a tshirt and a pair of baggy bottoms before she felt a wave of nausea. She never made it further than a few steps before she knelt down on the floor, and let sleep overtake her again.

"Senpai, are you busy today?" Rise asked, grabbing him with a little more roughness than was needed in the hallway at lunch.  
"I am, I'm sorry Rise-san."  
"Oh is it music practice, or basketball today?"  
"No, I have to help Nanako with her homework before I go to work." It was the most convincing lie he could think of.  
"Oh, the others all mentioned going to the movies. I guess its ok." She went quiet. "Naoto-kun will be ok, right senpai?"  
"She'll be fine." _I don't understand how you can all go to the movies…well…I guess its better this way…_

He had headed to Junes with Yosuke, and had made up a lie about wanting to pick up some food to eat in his break at work. Teddie was soon rushing out and dragging Yosuke away, only stopping to ask if Naoto was safe.  
"She's fine." He nodded.  
"Help Nao-chan get better, won't you sensei?" He smiled sheepishly.

He had no idea what Naoto ate. If she even ate at all. He had never seen her once stop to eat at school, in fact he very rarely saw her at school at all. He passed her in the library a few times, her head buried deep in a book, ignoring the world around her. Something as slim as her obviously didn't eat a lot, but he still went around the store picking up any pre-packaged ready to eat food he could find. He would ask Nanako to collect some fresh vegetables to see if he couldn't make Naoto some soup when she was able to eat that much.

He had knocked on the door first, just to check to see if she was awake, and to alleviate the worries of anyone in the neighbouring apartments who thought he could have been breaking in. He sighed, clutching the Junes bag tight against his body as he tried to free his wrist and unlock the door.  
"Naoto-kun?" He called out as he stepped into the apartment, his eyes closed as a manner of respect. "Naoto-kun?" He called lower this time. His eyes shot open and noticed her asleep on the floor inches from her bed. "Are you ok!?" She didn't respond, he knelt down beside her, noticing she was breathing fine and didn't seem injured.

"Let's get you back in bed." He rolled her gently onto her back, negotiating his arms under her neck and legs and placed her back onto the bed, removing her cap and placing it on the vacant pillow beside her. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He took a quick look around the bedsit, a double bed in the corner, a small bathroom behind a door on the wall behind the bed. A very small kitchen, a leather couch and a large screen TV situated next to a laundry basket. The sofa didn't look sat on that much, her computer chair looked far more worn, her desk marked where she had spent a long period of time leaning on it. Her shelves were sparsely covered with notebooks and detective novels – this room was temporary lodgings for her – it was hardly a surprise it didn't feel homely.

He placed the chopsticks and sparse offering of food on the bedside counter, carried the clothes she had discarded to the laundry basket, and pulled her window to, he noticed her phone still had power in it to last until the morning, he left her a new note.

_I thought you might be hungry. You were clearly up and about. I put your clothes in the laundry basket in the corner. I have to go to work now._

-x-x-

"My master is a caring man." The dragon was staring off into the white void, away from Naoto, who seemed to be alone today, her shadow nowhere to be found.  
"He saved me." She went quiet. The dragon twisted, its body flexing so it did not have to lean on its claws and have to drop those beads it always carried. She watched it intently, as if it was waiting to say something.  
"Never mind." It was close to her face now; she could feel the choking sensation in her throat from the fumes it released. "That was not quite what I meant."  
"What did you mean then?" She huffed.  
"It does not matter small one."

"When will I be able to move properly, without getting so tired?"  
"What makes you think I have that answer?" The dragon mocked.  
"I remember another creature…" She didn't know what she was doing, it was most likely reaffirming her memory with herself. "A…big cat…a tiger I think."  
"Byakko." The creature responded. That was the end of that conversation.  
"Saying things like that makes you think you are just a part of my imagination, you have my social skills." She didn't judge the beast's reaction.  
"You will sleep for a while now Naoto." It fell silent once more.

-x-x-

A week into her recovery, she was able to appreciate the food and the notes left for her daily. She had established that Yu-kun visited her daily, often before work. For the first few days all that she had been left was pre-packaged, pre-cooked food in Junes; an unusual box from Aiya, filled with meat – which she assumed Chie had bought. The last two days had yielded something far more delightful, freshly made soup and warm bread. She wanted to stay awake to thank whoever came to visit her today, she felt ready, yet as the morning turned into the afternoon her body began to ache.

She threw the book she had been reading down onto the bed.  
"A nap…won't hurt." She sighed. "Just a little while."

She did not dream of Kohryu, and Shadow Naoto was not there either, she hoped that meant for a peaceful and light rest.

-x-x-

The others had grown slightly suspicious of Yu by this point, he would slink off out the school as soon as the bell rang, occasionally walking across the floodplains with whoever was available before shying away and heading straight home.  
"Welcome home big bro!" Nanako called, barely having got home herself. "Are you going to see Naoto-kun today too?"  
"I'm afraid so." He felt bad for neglecting her.  
"It's ok, dad says Naoto-kun doesn't have anyone to look after him, something about his grandpa being out of Inaba and not being able to come home. Dad is coming home straight away tonight."  
"Good. I promise I'll make it up to you Nanako." He was rooting in the fridge for the bento box he made for Naoto.  
"Bottom shelf." Nanako pointed out before dumping herself in front of the television. He smiled to himself and said goodbye.

Thankfully, since Naoto's rescue, the weather had been calm. He balanced the box carefully, in his arm as he unlocked the door to her apartment.  
"Naoto-kun, are you awake?" He called out. He had yet to see her awake when he had visited, but it was obvious she was becoming more active. He no longer needed to keep her place clean, or replace her book as she read through it and more food and water were disappearing from the bedside table each day.

"I bought something special for you today." He kept his distance from the bed, she had shuffled under the covers and from the looks of it had a more peaceful sleep than other days, where her bed sheets had been pulled completely around her like a tight cocoon.  
"I'll leave it here." He moved the soup bowl and plate where the bread had been the day before, placing the bento box in their place.

He had proved to be a little bit of a domesticated beast since his move into Inaba, helping to pick up the slack for Nanako and cooking for three had showed him that much. He found it no effort to keep Naoto's apartment neat. If it wasn't for the fatigue he would be able to do it much faster. He couldn't complain though, this was his first day off since he rescued her, and he intended to stick around as long as he could in the hope he would get a glimpse of her awake.

She showed no sign of moving anytime soon, so he instead scooped one of her detective novels off her desk and decided to indulge in reading for a while. He could see what she had meant about these novels, the heroes were men – the victims and lesser characters normally women.

He felt his tiredness creeping up on him. Even as the book landed on his chest with a thud as he sprawled across the sofa, it didn't disturb him once.

-x-x-

"Thank you for this." The man on the phone was apologetic. "Whilst Naoto is a prime concern for myself and my master, we can not leave this case." The woman smiled to herself before politely replying.  
"It's ok Yakushiji." She giggled.

She was the oldest of the maids on the Shirogane estate, she had met the slightly older secretary when their master's wife ordered her services in to help maintain the estate. She prided themselves on the aid in raising her master's only child, and then little Naoto – a tragic childhood that poor girl had suffered. It had taken its toll on her too, she was still difficult to get along with, she had never acted like a child, or a teenage girl like she was now.

"Naoto-san?" The woman called through the door, pressing her head gently against it. "Your grandfather has asked me to check on you." She went to press down on the handle, to her surprise, the door was unlocked – despite Naoto not answering. "Oh my." She blushed as she saw the girl spooning a pillow against her chest, shivering slightly from her illness or ailment – the woman was not too sure what had caused Naoto to be so ill. The woman took a moment to cast a glance across the apartment – she was certain nobody had been in to clean it, yet it was spotless, then her eyes fell upon Naoto's couch.

-x-x-

"Did you sense that Naoto?" Her eyes did not snap open, rather they were a gentle flutter to be met by the face of that infernal reptile that was haunting her.  
"I…someone is in my room?" She asked, focusing on the sound from the outside world.  
"Indeed they are. I feel you have two visitors, your previous one has yet to leave." It coiled slightly, allowing itself to place its head level with her own, whilst keeping her back supported against a further length. "These guests mean no harm, I am sure."

"I wanted to be awake to greet my guests today." Naoto let her comment hang in the air.  
"In time, young one. You will wake soon enough." She couldn't help but notice his whiskers, brushing against her legs. "Your strength is returning."  
"Yes, I noticed." She took the chance to stand, noticing how the dragon shifted its weight to help her stand. "Why are you still here?"

"I do not know, but it seems I am in your thoughts and dreams often. I question if I am more than a pigment of your imagination after all."  
"I was reaching the same conclusion myself." She remarked.  
"I have a request of you." It remarked, marvelling at its own reflection in the red bead it clutched in its claw.  
"What is it?"  
"I wish for you to permit me to stay here." It lowered its head down, its nostrils close to her face.  
"I don't think that would be wise, until I know what you are…I will not have much choice. But if I find out what you are and do not like it. You will not come here again, are we in agreement?" It chortled, which took her aback a little.  
"I believe I will be of great assistance to you." It bowed its head slightly. "Now rest young one."

-x-x-

"Hm…Yu…that must be the boy on the sofa." She had decided not to wake him, he looked harmless enough, and the note left beside the sleeping Naoto seemed to suggest he had been the one coming to check on her every day. "I think this is something I should keep to myself, I do not wish to alarm Shirogane-san, I will simply tell them she is recovering." She decided to herself. She quietly placed her own note to Naoto beside the one in the notebook. She checked the fridge, placing a few items inside before glancing back at the boy.

"You are a handsome one." She whispered to herself, chuckling light-heartedly. He stirred slightly, before twisting onto his side, the book sliding onto the floor with a gentle thud. It was clear he would not be waking anytime soon. "Poor dear, you look exhausted. Are you one of those people Naoto has mentioned back at the estate?" She knew he would not answer, and instead decided she would find something to make him comfortable, remembering she had once bought Naoto extra bedding, which was still stored in a box in the corner.

-x-x-

"Koh…yru…" Naoto groaned. "Why do you…?" Her eyes were heavy, her talk with the dragon being a confusing mass of nonsense in the real world of the waking. Her watch notified her it was 6pm, she had missed her visitors by some time, she must have. She twisted to her right, to look at the bedside table in the hope of some goodies.

Her hand, frailer and skinner than she had wanted clutched the glass of fruit juice first. Someone had bothered to leave her a cold drink, and a fresh pitcher of water should she need it. She did not hesitate to gulp down the drink, not stopping for air until the glass was gone. She inhaled deeply, feeling the cooling sensation running through her insides.

Today she was ravenously hungry, disregarding the notes that had been left, she reached for the blue box and the chopsticks that lay atop.  
"California rolls!" She sighed in delight. "My favourite." She placed a piece in her mouth, feeling her strength return as she chewed. She reached for the notebook, choosing to read the note left on her notebook.  
"How kind of you, Yu-kun." She placed another piece of sushi in her mouth before glancing at the folded note that was written on familiar paper. It had the letter head of the Shirogane estate. "Has grampa visited?"

_Hello Naoto-san. I hope you are recovering. Your grandfather is being held back in the city. I will let him know you are __recovering. I am sorry nobody from the estate visited sooner. Your friend seems to have exhausted himself he passed out on the sofa. Don't worry, I'll keep quiet about what I saw –_

She never got to the end of the note before she embarrassedly crumpled it.  
"My friend?" She placed the bento box back on the bedside table, hoping desperately her legs would take her weight as she balanced on the counter to lift herself off the bed. For the first time in weeks that was not a struggle, she reached for her hat and pressed it to her head before stumbling across the room to the sofa. She was still unsteady on her feet, and each step had to be delayed as she regained her balance from the one before. She reached for the back of the sofa as soon as she approached, feeling more confident in her balance, she peered over.

He was laying on his right side, facing towards the television.  
"Yu-kun?" She struggled across to the other side of the sofa, gently lowering herself to her knees in front of him, she noticed he had been reading one of her favourite detective novels, the torn pages and battered spine showed how much she had read it. "Yu-kun, wake up." She gently pushed his arm, rolling him gently onto his back.  
"Wah-" He panicked her, causing her to stumble back against her coffee table. "Naoto-kun?" He blinked his eyes and focused towards the source of contact.  
"Don't do that!" She scowled.

"I…fell asleep didn't I?"  
"You look exhausted." She felt her tiredness creeping up again, she rubbed her eyes heavily.  
"You look a little like the shadow you there." He chuckled.  
"Shut. Up." She growled.  
"Thanks for the blanket." He pushed himself up into a sitting position.  
"That wasn't me. It was my family's maid." Her head felt heavy. "Senpai, how long have you been coming to visit me for?"

"Every day, I left you here the night we bought you back, then took some keys from the bowl. I know you mentioned your grandfather works a lot, I didn't want you to starve." He said bashfully. "Here uh…I'll help you up." He pulled her to her feet and dropped her down onto the sofa.  
"Senpai…I didn't need your help. I don't really deserve it." She was quiet as he disappeared behind her to collect the food and water from her bedside.

"It doesn't matter, you're my friend, right?"  
"Friend?" That seemed like an unusual concept for her. Which hadn't gone unnoticed by Yu.  
"Yes, a friend. You know what one is, don't you detective?" He teased.  
"Stop it!" She whined, before throwing her head forward and groaning.

"You're nearly there, just a bit longer and you'll be back to normal, huh?" He poured her another drink and offered her the glass.  
"Thank you." She took the glass and felt her headache ease slightly. "I hope to be returning to school as soon as possible."  
"I guess you won't need me to come round anymore if your family maid can come?"  
"Well…she's meant to be taking care of her sister's grandkids; I don't think she will come to see me again until I'm healthy again." Naoto was tired, but her brain was working overtime. "Thank you for the food and things senpai…"

"No problem, it's Sunday tomorrow, I'll come see you in the evening with some food ok?" He promised. "I should go home soon…"  
"Senpai…before you go can I ask you something?"  
"What is it?"

"Do you have a persona called Kohyru?" She asked.  
"Kohyru? You remembered that part of the fight against your shadow?" Her eyes widened, so nobody else had experienced, or at least mentioned it to him.  
"I remember the name, can you tell me anything about it? Like what it looked like."

"He is a gold dragon, with these things sticking off his head like the base of arrows, he carries different colored beads in each arm, and he's been my most used persona." She was falling into a sleep state again. "I guess that'll do for now?" He pulled the blanket from beneath her feet and laid it over her.

For now, Kohyru would be her only company until senpai's next visit.


	3. Checkmate Kohyru

Even after she gained her strength, returned to school and settled back into classes after notifying the group of her recovery and what she knew of her attacker; she was still haunted by dreams of that golden dragon.

The dragon didn't understand its presence in her mind, neither did she, but it seemed intent on helping her understand her complicated relationships with its master and his friends. Her shadow self also seemed interested in the dragon's presence. When both creatures featured in her dreams, her shadow self would often try to climb all over the reptile, pulling at the creatures whiskers and tugging at its tail. To her surprise, the dragon did not react to her child self, just gently nudging her away until Naoto lost her temper at the child.

"Be gentle with her Naoto, she and you may be one and the same, but she is born from a fragile and broken part of your psyche. She will settle soon enough." Her lunch break in the library had involved her studying up on the mysterious occupant of her dream. She may not have been able to learn why he was there but at least more on what he was. She had fallen asleep at the desk again. "I see you have been reading up on me."  
"I…fell asleep again, didn't I?"  
"You are almost fully recovered, just a little more. It is merely a small nap so you and I may speak."  
"That sounds…unsettling." Naoto rubbed her arm with her head down.  
"When you are recovered, I will not need you to be sleeping to talk to you. That is what I believe at least." He wafted her shadow self with its tail to keep her from climbing on him.  
"I…see."  
"I feel my presence in your dreams is directly linked to your presence around my master."  
"So you're saying, the more time I spend around him, the more I can speak with you?" She noticed how much more knowledge the beast was gaining. "I'm guessing being around him is helping you understand what you're doing here too."  
"My master's presence does seem to help." He remarked. "Our time for now is over." Smoke engulfed her again.

"Hey Naoto-chan, where did you go to at lunch?" Rise pouted.  
"To the library." Naoto still wasn't entirely comfortable around this girl.  
"Oh well Senpai was looking for you."  
"Thanks."

Sheltered from the rain, they were waiting for the dark sky to lighten up a bit as she twisted the detective badge around in her hand. They were idly passing the time talking about Yu and his life in Tokyo as well as the few glimpses into her childhood she was willing to discuss.

"If you wanted more answers, you'd be better to ask him for his help." It was like a thunderbolt in her skull.  
"Naoto, are you ok!?" He reached forward to try and help her.  
"F-fine." She grimaced through the pain. "I just thought he wasn't…nngh."  
"Who wasn't?"  
"I…I dream of that infernal gold dragon of yours!" She cried out in pain, barely able to keep her voice in check.

"W-what?" Her headache eased off as she felt a low grumble settle through her brain.  
"That's a good girl now." He remarked proudly. _Fuck you, reptile._ She scolded it internally.  
"I asked its name because…ugh…" She pulled her hat down over her eyes, to try and shield her warming face from him. "Since you guys saved me…that _thing_ has been there. It talks as if it knows you, as if it knows _me_."  
"Well what does it say?"  
"Perplexing riddles and non-sensical gibberish, and it doesn't leave!" She snapped, as if it was Yu's fault the dragon was there, it probably was, but he wasn't aware.

He walked her back to the apartment she would be leaving soon, moving back in with her grandfather.  
"Thank you, senpai." She bowed politely before scurrying off inside, shutting the door behind her.  
"A drink would have been nice." He chuckled to himself as he walked in the direction of his own home.

She threw her stuff down in a huff, she was convinced that the stupid reptile had told her she was still too weak to hear it talking outside of her sleep.  
"I am most apologetic." She closed her eyes to focus on the voice.  
"What do you want from me?" She bit her lower lip. "Leave me alone."  
"I can not."  
"What!? Of course you can, shoo." She yelled, the voice was coming from behind her, even though she knew it was an internal voice she still pivoted on her own axis to face behind her.

It was a flickering image, faded like if it had emerged from the television, but it was without doubt that same golden dragon. She screeched as she fell back, feeling the pain reverberate through her pelvis. The dragon was coiled tightly, with the exception of the first few feet of its length, which held its head high above her, the head ornaments pushed through the ceiling, not making a dent.  
"I can not leave, I told you already." It remarked. Cautiously, she crawled forward and held a hand out, she expected to feel the cold scales, but instead her hand fell back down onto the carpet, the dragon flickering around her hand.  
"You're…hollow…like you just came through the television."  
"An excellent deduction detective." It mocked. "So tell me, what do you know about me?"  
"I…why are you bothering me?"  
"I told you, I do not know. My master is clearly fond of you, or perhaps you need me here."  
"_Need_ you? Yes, clearly I needed a monster reptile that speaks non-sensical rubbish and tongues. Go back to guarding your celestial beast friends." She scowled like a small child throwing a tantrum.  
"My dear girl." It bowed its head slightly, yellow fumes rising from its nostrils and the elaborate horns it had being shown in its full glory. "I am here for a reason, perhaps it is something as simple as to check you are safe."  
"But then senpai would have_ told _me about you, he didn't know."  
"Subconscious perhaps?" It saw the spark in her eyes as if a lightbulb lit in her brain. "I'm sure my master can speak to the residents of the Velvet Room."

"Velvet Room?" She was curious.  
"Ah, perhaps something I should not have said, my master knows that none of you may enter. He isn't sure how he can enter it himself."  
"So what is it?"  
"A link between this world and the next, it's what allows him to summon so many personae. We are all born of different elements of him." The dragon noticed the interest in her eyes. "My master is unique, his heart holds many possibilities, whereas you and your friends are only on the course with one. Shadow Naoto, and her persona equivalent are a representation of what you repressed."  
"So surely that means that Yu-kun has many repressed thoughts."  
"I am not sure mistress." It seemed disappointed, head and snout almost touching the floor. "Perhaps it is just that he has accepted a bad hand in life."

"I think it may be in my interest to keep you around for a while." The detective concluded. "You seem to be privy to information that your master keeps locked in his head." The dragon seemed shocked.  
"Be warned mistress, it is a double edged sword. I can tell him as much about you as I can tell you about him."  
"Misstress? Please call me by my name."  
"My master's name for you, Naoto-kun, is that better?"  
"Yes, much."  
"Until tomorrow." It bowed. "After all, I'm sure I'd be interested in those hospital results belonging to everyone." It teased.  
"Don't read anything about me." She growled. "Hey hang on, how do you know about that?"  
"I can read you like a book Naoto-kun." It bowed its head before vanishing before her eyes.

-x-x-

She held the paperwork in her hand, she had disposed of the medical files bar her own. She was still flustered, that bear had planned on announcing personal details – including her measurements to the rest of the group. She had heard most of the group disperse as she rushed off around the corner with the files in her arms. Her back resting against the wall, she sunk to the floor within seconds.

_It was only my measurements, he could have read the 'long-term conditions' section…_

"PTSD, Social Anxiety Disorder…what an unfortunate childhood you had." Her ears picked up the growl by her ear.  
"…Don't bring that up…" She hung her head low.  
"It must be painful." She turned to her left to see there was nothing there. "I don't imagine I am helping much, I will leave you in peace."

"You ok Naoto?" He stood over her, left hand on his hip, smiling down. As she looked up she realised how watery her eyes must have been, she quickly looked back down in a sharp movement, slamming her file shut. "Something in there you didn't want to see? Or is it just Teddie?" He glanced around the corner, noticing the blonde boy had gone bounding off down the halls.  
"It's fine. Just Teddie and his embarrassing me." She mumbled.  
"Hey cheer up, nobody really cares that much." He knelt down to her level. "Fancy some food?"  
"Why?" She asked, head jerked up to meet his gaze.  
"I thought you might want to know what I've discussed about Kohyru, and I know he told you about the Velvet Room." He raised himself back into a standing position, feeling his knees click back into place, he reached a hand down, which she ignored and pulled herself up into a standing position.

It was raining, and in his eyes that meant only one thing.  
"What _is _this?" She asked, chopsticks nudging meat around in the bowl, revealing more meat underneath.  
"This is the mega beef bowl, rainy day special, here at Aiya." He declared happily.  
"And you expect me to eat all this?" She asked. "Can _you _even eat it?"  
"Nope, Teddie can't either and look how much he eats." He chuckled to himself. "Look, enjoy it. It's my treat. I wanted to talk to you about Kohyru." He broke the chopsticks apart and picked up a piece of meat between them. "First, we dine."

It felt awkward, being sat alone with her senpai, she had barely spent any time with him outside of school, and it had never been alone before.  
"…I could have bought the others along." He remarked, clicking his fingers to break her silent musing and turn her attention back on him.  
"That would not be necessary, I am sure they would not believe you, or myself. Or be interested in the reason we are here." She was already full and she had barely peeled through the top layer, she placed the chopsticks beside the bowl and took a sip of the water she had ordered alongside the meal. "Forgive me senpai, I have never been good at eating a lot of food." She tipped the brim of her hat slightly, to hide the slight tint to her cheeks.

He had gotten half way through the bowl before he nudged it to one side, reaching into his satchel at the side of him in the booth.  
"I figured you could read this." He offered her his own medical file. "Don't worry, it's not all of it, I got mine before the bear got it, I threw out most of the pages and kept this one."  
"Senpai…why would you?"  
"Read the bit I highlighted in the test results." He pointed out.

_Patient shows abnormally high brain activity in regions associated with dreaming, when questioned, subject responded that he often exhibited unusual dreaming and has frequently experienced lucid dreaming and sleep talking._

"Why is this important?" She asked, trying to mask her true feelings under a stoic expression on her face.  
"It says something similar in yours, doesn't it, Naoto-kun?" Her eyes widened momentarily. "I could take a guess, we went in one at a time, you, I and Teddie were gone longer than the others, Teddie for his x-rays and you and me for a brain scan, right?"  
"How could you possibly have deduced that?" Something warm fogged her brain. "_It_ told you, didn't it?"  
"Kohyru? In a roundabout way, yes." He nodded. "I asked if I should be worried about you, if you had something wrong I should know. He ignored it. He said it was not his interest to read into your past." He shrugged.  
_"It is not my thing to tell Naoto-kun."_ She felt light headed as the voice called to her.  
"Earth to Naoto-kun." Yu called her attention back to him again. "I think Kohyru is born from my honesty and integrity. He seems to be determined to keep certain details to himself."

"Senpai, the Velvet Room, what is it?" She asked, the bowls had long since gone cold, the little girl working behind the counter from Naoto's class had taken the bowls, the money Yu had left and offered them tea. Naoto had noted down a few things her senpai had mentioned of interest during their conversation in the notebook from her satchel.  
"I don't know myself." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But there's a girl there, her name is Margaret, she seems to believe Kohyru's presence in your head is for the same reason he coiled around you in the laboratory. I subconsciously offered you my support. The end product was his presence in your thoughts."  
"That sounds absurd."  
"So does a world in a TV." He retorted.  
"True, and I regretted not believing Yukiko-senpai that the TV world existed." She leant back, tiredness fogging her vision and clarity. "It does not explain how he moves between us, and shares our thoughts, why that persona …or why it seems to have only happened to me." She sighed, one question answered, many more came forward. "So many questions and mysteries…"

"Senpai, it is getting dark, I am still not of complete health, perhaps we should be leaving." She nodded towards the door. "I am sure Dojima-san must be curious as to where you are, as well."  
"Of course, I'm sorry I don't have any more answers." He bowed his head. "It's a neat little mystery don't you think?"  
"If that is what you wish to call it." He noticed a slight curling of her lips, as if she was happy at that notion.  
"Of course I do." He smiled. "Oh I have work tonight, so I have to get straight on the bus, but at least let me see you off to the end of the shopping district." She shook her head, not able to mouth the words to decline the offer.

It was on the walk back across the North Shopping District, passing by the shrine that he noticed the man clad in all black. He was convinced he had not seen him when they left Aiya, but the man seemed to show an interest in the silverette as he made his way by. The man knew of Yu's relationship to Naoto, and the questions he asked were curiously, and loosely based around the young detective's profession. He took the card from the man, slipping it into the front pocket of his bag before getting the bus.

-x-x-

"You are indeed intrigued by mysteries." She ignored the flickering image only she could see as she began moving around the room packing things into boxes and suitcases. She did not have many belongings in the apartment, but it was better to do it this evening that before her grandfather's secretary collected her to make their way to the estate later in the week.  
"Well of course, a detective solves mysteries." She landed on the bed, her energy drained after barely packing a thing. "Did you need something of me Kohyru?" She sat bolt upright, moving to carry on her packing.  
"I just wished to speak." The dragon spoke normally with a calm and steady voice. "What is it the doctor said, this is a lucid dream, was it?"

"How come only you get to decide when we speak?" She asked.  
"I do not. Only you or my master have control of that." It noticed the change in gait, the sudden sharpness of her movements as she swivelled to face it.  
"Me!?"  
"Yes of course, it is your thoughts and memories and mind I take residence in, you could lock me away in a tiny little box should you really choose." It smirked. "Yet, whilst you may not know why I am here, or just what I am capable of, you seem to be eager to speak to me."

"Capable of?"  
"I sense that I may be of more use to you than I am at this current moment in time. With your strength returning, I can feel a strong sense of control wafting over your emotions and myself and your shadow. I sense we may be of a benefit to you." It paused, noting how winded she looked. "Perhaps you can continue your packing another day mistress – I mean Naoto-kun – as you appear most tired. You mortals, humans in particular, are strange beasts."  
"I'm strange?" She placed her hat on her bedside table. "Says the giant gold celestial dragon that may be spying on my thoughts to give my secrets to its master."  
"A master who is even stranger than you." The dragon hovered over her, and for a brief moment she was tense. "I mean you no harm, but considering how tight a restriction I am under, I can not harm you, even if I chose to hurt you. And you _are _strange, talking to the gold dragon hovering over your bed nobody else could see me. At least, not with your and his current bond, and your strength." With that, he left her. She had blinked and missed his departure.  
"What? Come back! I have so many questions. I…thought you said I could call you…come back…"

"_I am sorry…you are not strong enough…" _The growl echoed through her head. _K-Kohyru...please..._

-x-x-

"She grows most excitable at the prospect of mysteries, doesn't she master?" The dragon's voice was not an unfamiliar one to him, coming across as a deep rumble from a far recess of the mind. He was referring to when Yu had given her the card, and how she babbled almost excitedly at the prospect of solving another mystery. "Perhaps this can help strengthen your bond, even help you understand about me, why this has happened, why or _how _you willed this to be." Yu remained calm, wanting to make sure any thoughts were not vocalised in the middle of class. Instead, he doodled responses to the dragon's remarks on the notebook in front of him.  
"What is this?" It growled, noticing a particular note scrawled at the top of the sheet.

_Answer me this dragon, is she unwell?_

"Master, she is not unwell, or at least not in a way you should concern yourself. Alas, as I told her myself, this ability is a double edged sword. I am not willing to tell you what I saw on those papers through her eyes. Just as I am not willing to tell her about that strange little excitement you feel whenever she mentions mysteries and her eyes light up."

_Checkmate Kohyru. You win this round._


End file.
